The Surge
The Surge is the first episode of the third season and the 27th episode overall of "LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu". After a time of peace, the Ninja are called back into action. The spirit of the defeated Overlord has infected the electric grid of Ninjago and is using all available technology to exact his revenge on Lloyd. Nowhere is safe, but fortunately, the Ninja have been given the powerful Techno Blades. The only problem is that they have no idea how to use them. Plot Following the battle with the Overlord, the Ninja now teach at Master Wu's Academy—which has replaced Darkley's School for Bad Boys—training a new generation of Ninja. As Kai was showing his students the events and the aftermath, a small film with Jay filming him singing in the shower soon came on, infuriating him and stops the film before a student comes in, saying Zane is on the fritz. At Zane's class, Brad uses a remote he got from New Ninjago City to control the Ninja of Ice and only thanks to Cole was he freed. During recess, the Ninja and Master Wu take a break and lament about Lloyd not being there, since he's flying around receiving awards. They are interrupted by Nya sharing the news about them getting clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries' Borg Tower. At this, all the students and teachers of the academy take a bus to New Ninjago City, which has been rebuilt and upgraded in the wake of the battle with the Overlord through the efforts of Borg Industries, headed by inventor Cyrus Borg. Distracted by the incredible new technology, Nya accidentally crashes the bus straight into the Postman's hover truck. Cole exits the bus to extricate it from the crash, but a Borg Industries Security Mech arrives and asks him to move aside as it deals with the problem. Master Wu decides that since they were a short distance away, the pupils and teachers should take the walk to the building by foot. Entering the tower, the visitors (except for Kai, who gets stuck in the door) are welcomed by P.I.X.A.L., a female android created to act as Borg's assistant. P.I.X.A.L. is especially fascinated by Zane, and scans his inner-workings under the Nindroid's permission. She then notifies the Ninja that Cyrus Borg is waiting for them on the 100th floor in his office, and then leads the students, Master, and Nya for a tour of the tower and its technology. Sally then encourages Nya to try out the Perfect Match Console, which reveals her perfect match to be Cole. As the Ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the Ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus, after letting the them look around, shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that they should protect "them" with their lives and to not let anyone know they had them. He then tells them that they must leave since he has things to do. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they begin to get suspicous about Borg. Being distracted, they accidentaly drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly, a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. In the meantime, P.I.X.A.L. leads Wu, Nya, and their students to the factory area, in the moment system being hacked so she also gets under control of it, saying that this will be the end of their tour. When Ninja get out of the elevator, they get attacked by Security Mechs. They try to fight them with the Techno Blades, but don't know how to activate them and realizes that's not way they work. A Mech fires their rocket to the glass, breaking the window and pushing the Ninja out. However, they survive after grabbing onto a hanging hose and hitting a window cleaning platform. Meanwhile, in Borg's office, the inventor attempts to explain himself to the Digital Overlord. His efforts prove fruitless however, as the Overlord assimilates him into a drone. In the same time, on the platform, four ninja warriors get attacked by enemy copter but before it manages to fire at them, Zane jumps on it and hacks it with his Techno Blade, finding out that's the way how the said "weapons" work. In the factory area, machines invade students and P.I.X.A.L. starts chasing them, but they find the exit to the outside. There they get picked up by Zane's new vehicle—the Hover-Copter—leaving P.I.X.A.L. because Nya realizes she's one of "them." When they get down of the tower, Master Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Kai and Zane in the air, and Jay and Cole on the ground. Cole manages to defeat the Security Mech and hacks it with his Techno Blade, making it the Earth Mech. Jay invades a tank and hacks it, making it the Thunder Raider. Kai jumps on Zane's copter and hacks an enemy airplane, making it the Kai Fighter and reaching the atmosphere. While he was flying, Cyrus Borg gives him a virtual message saying that few weeks ago they discovered that a virus, the Digital Overlord, had infiltrated their system. He also says that they have to get the Techno Blades out of the city, because if he finds out that they have them, he will never let them leave. After that, Kai lands to pick up Wu, but they get surrounded with Security Mechs. At the last moment, Lloyd arrives on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots. At the same time, the Overlord appears on the screens around them. Lloyd tells him that he will defeat him again, after which Overlord says that he just wants his power. As the Ninja get back into the vehicles and race to leave the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on a building rooftop. However, upon rewinding the footage, the Overlord sees that Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter below him. The Ninja safely got out of the city with the blades, while Wu is captured by Overlord's forces. As the sun rises over New Ninjago City, The Digital Overlord takes control of Cyrus Borg while P.I.X.A.L. begins a massive production of Nindroids. Cast *Brad Tudabone - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Marla - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Sally - Kathleen Barr *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited * Ninjago ** Master Wu's Academy ** Ninjago City *** Borg Tower Trivia * This is the only episode of Rebooted to not feature Garmadon and Cryptor, who both appear in the next episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of Cyrus Borg, P.I.X.A.L., and the Techno Blades. * Kai is the only Ninja not to be interested in going to Borg Tower, due to his hatred of modern technology. ** This is reminiscent of Nya being disinterested in the Royal Palace in Season 8 ** This makes Kai similar to Krux, since they both hate modern technology. * When Kai asks Cyrus about the location of the tower being where the Overlord was defeated, a nearby display screen shows "Spin Harmony," the Anti-Serpentine protest from "Day of the Great Devourer" and the romance that Jay and Nya were watching in "Home" and "The Green Ninja." * Also in the intro, the Ninja are wearing their Elemental Robes instead of their Techno Robes. * When Kai gets stuck in the doorway, the Overlord can be seen on a screen behind him. * This episode marks the first time Nya wears her new casual dress, which she would wear more in the following 3 seasons. * This is the last episode where Wu's academy appears. Errors * At 1:27 in the episode, the subtitles say that Zane is the one who is singing in the shower, when it's Kai. * The remote Brad used to control Zane was different when Cole held it to destroy it. * For one second, Kai does not have his pudding cup before throwing it to Jay, despite already reaching for it. * When Cole finds out that Zane is being controlled by the remote, he speaks in Kai's voice. * While Jay and Cole left the destroyed city, Jay's Techno Blade was showing, even though Master Wu had all of them. * When they are in the elevator, there is another Techno Blade at Kai's back, even though he was holding it. It disappears in the next shot. * When Cole is passing out the Ninjas' new suits, he is speaking in Kai's voice. Galler y MoS27Introduction.png MoS27Reacap.png MoS27NinjaTeam.png MoS27NinjagoCityRuins.png MoS27BuildingAFuture.png MoS27YoungBorg.png MoS27WeCanDoItTogetherForever.png MoS27Coworking.png MoS27NewNinjagoCity.png MoS27Technology.png MoS27CarBlueprint.png MoS27Desert.png MoS27KaiShower.png MoS27KaiAsTeacher.png MoS27StudentsLaughing.png MoS27KaiWithProjector.png MoS27RollingMovieTape.png MoS27OhMyGod.png MoS27ComeOnEveryone.png MoS27BradControlsZane.png MoS27WhatsUp.png MoS27GiveMeBackARemoteControlBrad.png MoS27HurryUpCole.png MoS27ColeBreaksControl.png MoS27BreakingRemoteControl.png MoS27ZaneSaved.png MoS27ZaneAndCole.png MoS27ChildrenPlaying.png MoS27SenseiWusAcademy.png MoS27SchoolBuilding.png MoS27EmptyFreezer.png MoS27WhoTookMyDesert.png MoS27ColeEats.png MoS27ITWillTellAllToDirector.png MoS27DontDistrubMeEveryvone.png MoS27CalmDownJay.png MoS27ThatsNotCool.png MoS27ZaneCools.png MoS27TalkingAboutLloyd.png MoS27WuAndKai.png MoS27IMissTheElementalPowers.png MoS27NyaInTeachersRoom.png MoS27WhyDontTheyListenWhenITryToTeach.png MoS27JayTalksToNya.png MoS27NoDistrubing.png MoS27DidYouHear.png MoS27WhatsNew.png MoS27WeCanTakeStudentsToATrip.png MoS27SFrowningNinja.png MoS27LetsVisitBorgIndustries.png MoS27JayInterestedBorgIndustries.png MoS27ItPains.png MoS27HeyWhereHaveYouGone.png MoS27EmptyTeachersRoom.png MoS27SchoolBus.png MoS27FrustatedBrad.png MoS27ColeWithMicrophone.png MoS27ItsMeColeWonderful.png MoS27IHeardSomething.png MoS27LetsBackToCity.png MoS27WusSpeech.png MoS27HereWeGoNya.png MoS27BusDriving.png MoS27StudentsWatching.png MoS27StudentWatchingTheBuildings.png MoS27NewNinjagoCityViewFromBus.png MoS27StreetsNight.png MoS27WelcomeToCity.png MoS27BeforeCrash.png MoS27Crash.png MoS27TimeToUseMuscles.png MoS27GoAway.png MoS27NoHelpNedded.png MoS27OnFoot.png MoS27BorgTowerView.png MoS27BorgTowerLobby.png MoS27KaiGetsStuck.png MoS27PIXALSFirstAppearance.png MoS27ZanesFirstMeet.png MoS27PIXALSaysAboutHavingAccident.png MoS27YouHaveAnKnowlege.png MoS27YouAreZane.png MoS27WhatDoesYourNameMean.png MoS27ZanesSpeech.png MoS27ZaneAndJay.png PixalX301.png MoS27MyNameIsZane.png MoS27PermissionForScaning.png MoS27ZaneHasAGirlfriend.png PixalX302.png MoS27AllRobotsShouldLoadBateries.png MoS27ZaneSmiles.png MoS27PIXALSFirstCrush.png MoS27ZanesCrush.png MoS27MeetingAt100thFloor.png MoS27KaiFreesHimself.png MoS27KaiRunning.png MoS27ZaneInLove.png MoS27Elevator.png MoS27ZanesRuns.png MoS27NinjaGoingUp.png MoS27ElevetorCamera.png PixalX303.png MoS27MakingDreams.png MoS27VisitingBuilding.png MoS27ThatsWonderfulPlace.png MoS27GameCenter.png MoS27BoysInterested.png MoS27AboutDigiverse.png MoS27GirlsSeePerfectMatchMachine.png MoS27PerfectMatchMachine.png MoS27ItCanFindAPartner.png MoS27PleaseTryIt.png MoS27NyaHearsMachinesVoice.png MoS27WaitingForPartner.png MoS27NyaSmillingAtMacine.png MoS27MeterLights.png MoS27NyaWithGirls.png MoS27GirlsShockedAtResult.png MatchConsole.png MoS27TeachersLeavingElevator.png MoS27EnteringBorgOffice.png MoS27BorgsFirstAppearance.png MoS27FirstMeetingWithBorg.png MoS27BorgsMechanicalLegs.png MoS27TeachersReaction.png MoS27MeetBorg.png MoS27SorryDueYourFathersDeathZane.png MoS27BorgTalking.png MoS27ImaginationPower.png MoS27OverlordBattleground.png MoS27ThereIsntGoldenNinja.png MoS27WeTellHimAboutNexVisit.png MoS27IHaveSomethingForYou.png MoS27TeacherWaitingForSurprise.png MoS27BorgStatue.png MoS27WhoaAGoldenStatue.png MoS27PleaseSaveTechnoBlades.png MoS27Camera.png MoS27CameraView.png MoS27YoullGoToExit.png MoS27Statue.png MoS27BorgOffice.png MoS27NinjaTakingStatue.png MoS27BorgTowerMain.png MoS27SecondEnteringElevator.png MoS27BeCarefullJay.png MoS27StatueBreaks.png MoS27WhatHaveYouDoneCole.png MoS27ColeShockedAboutNewSuits.png MoS27WeDontKnow.png MoS27FirstSeeingTechnoblades.png MoS27TechnoBladesProtected.png MoS27Caught.png MoS27ZaneDiscoverSystemError.png MoS27WeHaveToSaveThemFriends.png MoS27GoingDown.png MoS27NinjaInFasterFallingElevator.png MoS27ElevatorGoesDown.png MoS27WellDie.png MoS27WeMustEscpace.png MoS27IHaveAnIdea.png MoS27WhatAboutGoingUp.png MoS27NinjaBreak.png MoS27TeachersSpinjitzu.png MoS27HereEveryone.png MoS27JumpingNinja.png MoS27LandingSave.png MoS27IAmBoring.png MoS27MeToo.png MoS27ElevatorExplosion.png MoS27OnElevator.png MoS27WeShouldLeaveAJob.png MoS27OhMyGodStudents.png MoS27EnteringToFactory.png MoS27BorgTowerHeart.png MoS27Factory.png MoS27ProductionHammers.png MoS27PIXALBeforeSurge.png MoS27SurgedPIXAL.png MoS27AfterTheSurge.png Pixal302.png MoS27TripOver.png MoS27WusAttackProtection.png MoS27GetTogether.png MoS27UhOh.png MoS27WuTryingToSave.png MoS27ISeeExit.png MoS27NoComeBack.png MoS27StudentsInTrouble.png MoS27WhyDontTheStudentsListenToMe.png MoS27NyaFighting.png MoS27NyaAvoidsBeingSquashed.png MoS27WuSavesNya.png MoS27SurgedMachines.png MoS27ElevatorOutside.png MoS27NinjasReturn.png MoS27ILikeTheNewClothe.png MoS27NinjaVSSecurityRobots.png MoS27SecurityRobotReadyToShoot.png MoS27SoCanI.png MoS27FirstUsing.png MoS27WaitIllTry.png MoS27HowToActivateIt.png MoS27NinjasRunning.png MoS27HitOnWindow.png MoS27BrokenWindow.png MoS27Nooooo.png MoS27TakeMyHandEveryone.png MoS27EnterOfDragon.png MoS27FaceCrash.png MoS27Ouch.png MoS27NinjaFall.png MoS27NinjaLand.png MoS27SurgedWindowCleaner.png MoS27ColeKicks.png MoS27OverlordComesBack.png MoS27ShockedBorg.png MoS27IllPromise.png MoS27ThePromiseIsNotOnly.png MoS27OhMyGodNo.png MoS27BorgCaught.png MoS27StartingBorgsTransformation.png MoS27LetMeGo.png MoS27BorgTransformation.png MoS27OutsideBorgTower.png MoS27TalkingAboutOverlordsReturn.png MoS27HoverCopterLights.png MoS27ThrowMeCole.png MoS27ColeThrowsZane.png MoS27ZaneActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS27OKLetsGo.png MoS27HoverCopterLighthing.png MoS27HoverCopterCreated.png MoS27ZaneControlsIt.png MoS27NinjaSeeNinjaCopter.png MoS27WhoaWonderfull.png MoS27CarefulChildren.png MoS27FastAvoid.png MoS27SeeSaw.png MoS27FollowMeEveryone.png MoS27RunToWindow.png MoS27OhNooooo.png MoS27HotOven.png MoS27IMustStopIt.png MoS27LaserAttack.png MoS27NinjaCopterOutside.png MoS27NyaTryingToStop.png MoS27SwitchHit.png MoS27StudentsSaved.png MoS27YouMustGoToSchoolBus.png MoS28StudentsRunningToNinjaCopter.png MoS27NyaReadyToEscape.png MoS27PIXALTriesToStopNya.png MoS27NyaEscapesFromPIXAL.png MoS27NyaEscapes.png MoS27NyaTellingPIXAL.png MoS27FlyingAway.png MoS27YouMustDriveBackToAcademy.png MoS27WeNeedGoldenNinjaAndProtectCitizens.png MoS27WhatAreYouGoingToDo.png MoS27WuAboutCitizensProtection.png MoS27RoadLights.png MoS27RoadLightSytemAttacksMan.png MoS27TaxiCarUnderOverlordsControl.png MoS27StreetPanic.png MoS27ColeHelpUs.png MoS27ColeHelp.png MoS27ColeSpinjitzu.png MoS27ColeDefeatsSecurityRobot.png MoS27Hooray.png MoS27AllRightFriends.png MoS27TechnoBladesCanControlMachines.png MoS27ThatsTimeForHackersAttack.png MoS27AllTogetherAgain.png MoS27Spinjitzu.png MoS27KaiAndZaneOnAir.png MoS27KaiAndZaneAtAir.png MoS27KaiJumpsToHoverCopter.png MoS27WhoaYouWillBeNext.png MoS27KaiWithTechnoBlade.png MoS27KaiActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS27KaiFighterCreated.png MoS27ItWorks.png MoS27BorgsRecordedMessage.png MoS27KaiAboutTheOverlordsDigitalForm.png MoS27FlyingJet.png MoS27KaiFighterComputerSystem.png MoS27JetCamera.png MoS27KaiSeeingJets.png MoS27KaiFighterView.png MoS27GoodLuckNinja.png MoS27FlyingOverCity.png MoS27CanYouHelpMeFriends.png MoS27OfCauseKai.png MoS27JayActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS27JayCreatesLightningOffroader.png MoS27CanIHelpMeWithTheSecurityBotsCole.png MoS27IWillDoItMyself.png MoS27ColeActivatingTechnoBlade.png MoS27ColeCreatesEarthMech.png MoS27EarthMechsFirstAttack.png MoS27AllRight.png MoS27NyaRunsToTellLloyd.png MoS27LloydHelp.png MoS27Dareth.png MoS27KaiInFighter.png MoS27ZaneInHoverCopter.png MoS27ImFlyingToTakeWu.png MoS27WuSavesPeople.png MoS27WuVSSecurityRobots.png MoS27TargetLocated.png MoS27WuJumping.png Wu.png MoS27KaiSavesWu.png MoS27OhYeah.png MoS27HoverCopterShot.png MoS27Vechicles.png MoS27SecurityRobotsArmy.png MoS27WeCantEscape.png MoS27TryAgainEveryone.png MoS27IShouldntBeSure.png MoS27BattleOfMachines.png MoS27GoldenEnergyStopsMachines.png MoS27HoorayLloydArrived.png MoS27GoldenDragon.png MoS27LloydReturns.png MoS27YouHaveArrivedLloyd.png MoS27NinjaHearOverlord.png MoS27OverlordOnBilboard.png MoS27WeMeetAgain.png MoS27ICanDoItAgainOverlord.png MoS27IWantYourGoldenEnergy.png MoS27NinjaPanic.png MoS27TGiveMeYourEnergyGoldenNinja.png Thumbnail 42855.png MoS27WeMustProtectTechnoBladesFromTheCity.png MoS27WusIdea.png MoS27AllNinjasSpinjitzu.png MoS27ItMustBeDone.png MoS27OverlordCommandsToFindTechnoBlades.png MoS27StartingTheSearch.png MoS27DriveAwayFromCity.png MoS27JayAndColeLeavingCity.png MoS27EarthMechsConnection.png MoS27SenseiHasTheBlades.png MoS27WuEscapingFromOverlord.png MoS27ReadyToMakeJumps.png MoS27HighJumping.png MoS27RoadCrossView.png MoS27WuJumpingWithTechnoblades.png MoS28HoverCopterLightsAtWu.png MoS27WuCaught.png Wu3.png TechnoBlades.png MoS27ReplayVideo.png MoS27JustYouWaitSensei.png MoS27OutsiteNinjagoCity.png Ninja5.png MoS27KaiFighterLeavingCity.png MoS27GoldenDragonFliesFromCity.png MoS27BorgTowerMorning.png MoS27OverBorg.png Nindroid.png Pixal303.png MoS27NewModelIsReady.png MoS27PressingButton.png MoS27NindroidsArms.png MoS27NindroidsHeadsInProductionLine.png MoS27NindroidsProduction.png MoS27NindroidFactory.png MoS27Ending.png pl:Spięcie ru:Переворот Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:TV Show Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:Rebooted Category:Cartoon Network